


Alternate Realities - SVU One Shots

by justanotherbookworm78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbookworm78/pseuds/justanotherbookworm78
Summary: Have you ever watched (or rewatched) your favorite episodes and wondered what it would be like if things had turned out a different way than they had? Well, this is my version. This is a series of one shots delving into the 'what-if' factor of some of my favorite episodes, in no particular order. Rating it M as a precaution, though most will likely be T.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Spooked

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my new one-shot series. I'm still actively working on The Longest Relationship, this was just a bug I got in my brain thanks to some fun I had in a group chat on Twitter. Thank you ladies for the inspiration, and thank you Jen for help coming up with the title of this series. I appreciate all of you more than I can possible say! The first chapter is an alternate timeline on the Episode "Spooked". What would have happened if Porter had missed?

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing. Quotes that are in italics and are underlined are taken directly from the show, and not my own dialogue.**

* * *

To Elliot, it felt like the standoff he was currently involved in had been going on for hours, when it had barely even been minutes. It seemed like a lifetime ago he had been up in the airport concourse, watching as Manuel Rojas approached his partner. He had had to stand by helplessly as the man grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her away, knowing instinctively that she'd been made as cop. Following as closely as he could, he'd discretely radioed for backup.

Somewhere on the airport grounds, not only where there other officers waiting to apprehend Rojas, but so was FBI agent Dean Porter. Though Elliot personally detested the man, he had no choice but to go along with the joint investigation once they'd learned their cases were connected. Truth be told, some of his dislike toward the man was personal – Dean had been Olivia's handler when she was undercover out in Oregon – but mostly their personalities just clashed. As the case dragged on, it was apparent that Olivia had grown weary of trying to act as a referee between the two of them.

As Elliot had approached the doorway leading to the outside where he knew Manuel had taken Olivia, he heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire, followed by a shout that could only belong to his partner. With his heart in his throat, he burst through the door to find a uniformed guard on the ground. The man was shaken, but unharmed. After instructing him to call in the situation, Elliot followed in the direction that the guard had indicated.

That was how found himself in this very place. A mirrored situation to where he and Olivia had been only a few years before. Only this time, she was the one with a gun to her head. Now he truly understood every emotion she had been feeling when they had encountered Victor Gitano. Despite all of Manuel's threats, Elliot really didn't know if he had it in him to pull the trigger. Could he take that risk? It was so windy out here, what if the trajectory of the bullet went off course? What if he hit Olivia? He'd never forgive himself.

So far, he'd been trying to talk Manuel down, with no success. The man still held Olivia in an iron grip, his gun pressed against her temple. It didn't make matters any better that she wasn't letting him try and negotiate. If anything, she seemed determined to antagonize the man who held her at gunpoint, and each time she opened her mouth, Elliot silently pleaded with her to be quiet. Trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, he attempted yet again, still holding his own gun steady on the pair.

" _Manuel, I can't let you leave with her, you know that. Now, what else can I get you_?"

" _I want a car brought with my shipment inside, or I'll kill her_!"

Before Elliot had a chance to agree or dispute the demand, Olivia piped up yet again. Though he admired her for staying strong and brave in the face of such danger, secretly he wished he could tell her to shut the hell up. Did she not understand that he was trying to save her life, here?

" _Like you killed Ramona and Carlos_?"

Rojas shook Olivia slightly, jamming his gun into her temple further. At her words, his anger had only escalated, and Elliot feared he was becoming more and more unpredictable. But the way he was using Olivia as a shield, there was still no way for him to get a clear shot – not without risking hitting Olivia in the process.

" _Shut up, you lying bitch_!"

Olivia's voice transformed, and took on an eerie calm. Her breaths became measured and even, and that frightened Elliot even more. He hoped she had a plan in her back pocket, because otherwise, he could swear that it seemed like she was giving up.

" _You have a gun to my head, Manuel. Why would I lie to you now? I think you're the one who's been lying to me. You found Ramona with Carlos, and you slit their throats_."

As the accusation hung in the air, Elliot felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand on end. Olivia made eye contact with him then, and then shifted ever so slightly to the left. She was giving him the best opportunity there was to take a clear shot. There was no mistaking her slight nod and the way she closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable.

**CRACK**

The report of a gunshot echoed around them, with another one sounding immediately after. Elliot watched in horror as both Olivia and Rojas crumpled to the ground together, her sharp and startled cry still ringing in his ears. Fumbling to put his weapon back in its holster, he shouted instructions over his shoulder to call for a bus before racing toward his fallen partner, his heart in his throat.

* * *

" _Liv! Liv, Are you hit_?"

He called out her name as he ran to her, and the closer he got, the more the distinct scent of gunpowder assailed his nostrils. She wasn't answering. _Why wasn't she answering?_ One look at Manuel Rojas told him that the man was dead, a gunshot wound to the chest. But for him to have been hit there, and if Olivia had been standing in front of him, that must mean – oh, God, no. The bullet had to have gone through her.

Elliot saw it then, the blood that stained the back of her jacket and was rapidly spreading. There was an exit wound just below her shoulder blade. As gently as he knew how, he turned his partner over and cradled her in his arms. Though he wasn't one to easily be affected by crime scenes or gore, the sight of Olivia's injuries caused bile to rise up in the back of his throat.

He found a much smaller entry wound on Olivia's front, with similar blood flow. What troubled him even more though, was the injury to her head. It appeared as though when he'd been shot, Rojas had reflexively pulled the trigger, causing a second bullet to graze Olivia's temple. A steady stream of blood trailed down the side of her face. To make matters worse, she was completely unresponsive.

For several precious minutes, Elliot knelt there on the asphalt surface of the parking lot, cradling the unconscious form of his partner in his arms. He was whispering to her softly and rocking their bodies back and forth, unsure which of them he was trying to soothe more. He paid no heed as Olivia's blood transferred to him and stained his suit. He never planned on wearing it again anyway. He kept one palm pressed to her front, while using the other to keep her head against his chest, trying to slow the bleeding any way he could.

As the siren of the approaching ambulance could be heard, Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She lay there staring up at him with a glazed look, and Elliot tried not to think back to a similar time when he had been crouched on the pavement – then, it had been Alex Cabot, and it was Olivia pleading for their friend to live. Remembering the debacle that had ensued following that event– believing that Alex had died, the lawyer being sent to witness protection – and the gravity of the case they were currently investigating, Elliot made a vow not to let his partner out of his sight for even a moment. He didn't care what he had to do – even if it meant he would have to scrub in and be in the operating room with her himself – he wasn't going to let her be alone. No one was going to take her away from him.

"El"

Her voice was a throaty whisper as she tried to speak, and he quickly hushed her. Glancing around, scarcely believing it had only been a few moments since the fateful shot had been fired, he scanned their surroundings. There, standing by his car at the edge of the parking lot, was none other than Dean Porter. He held a smoking gun in his palm, and his face held a look of sheer and utter shock. Elliot swore under his breath. It had been _him_? That bastard was the reason his partner was laying bleeding out under his hands? He had always thought being in the FBI meant you had to at least have decent marksmanship.

Elliot's thoughts were quickly shoved to the side, and he tamped his anger down along with it when the ambulance pulled up. Stepping only far enough out of the way to allow the medics to attend to his partner, he didn't hesitate to hop into the back of the bus with her. The medics had tried to object, but all he'd needed to do was flash his badge and insist. He knew he'd have a more difficult time once they got to the hospital, but he was prepared to fight.

In the back of the ambulance, there was naturally a sense of urgency, but they had determined that the gunshot wound was a through-and-through. Elliot tried not to scoff out loud when the medic proclaimed that to be fact, he could have told them that bit of news himself. How else do they think two people could have been shot by the same bullet? He kept his opinions to himself, though, and tried his best to stay out of the way.

When they arrived at the hospital, it was just as Elliot had feared. The first thing that happened was they tried to separate him from Olivia. He fought tooth and nail, but it was no use. The only thing that gave him any reassurance was that the doctors had acquiesced and agreed to let him stand outside the exam room doors. Not only was he able to stand guard, but he could look through the window, and make certain that nothing happened.

When his phone rang, he answered it automatically. He already knew who would be calling. No doubt by now, reports of what had happened at the airport had reached Cragen, and he would be wanting an update on the situation.

"Stabler"

"Elliot. What the hell happened out there today? Is Olivia all right?"

There was no mistaking the obvious concern in their Captain's voice, and for several moments, Elliot had to struggle to maintain control of his emotions. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and the reality of what had happened was beginning to hit him fast and hard. Still, no matter how upset he was, his anger at Porter won out.

"No, Olivia is not all right! That fucker Porter shot her! I was talking Rojas down when out of nowhere he just takes this shot. Yeah, Rojas is dead, but he could have taken Liv out in the process!"

"I know it's useless to tell you to calm down Elliot, especially when you're this upset. What I will tell you is this – Olivia is going to need you, and she's going to need you to be the strong one. Can you do that for her?"

Bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of nose, Elliot exhaled sharply. Cragen was right. There would be plenty of time to get upset later. Olivia needed him now, and she didn't need to deal with his temper on top of everything else. Taking a few more deep breaths, he tried his best to calm himself – for her benefit.

"You're right Captain. I'm sorry. What information do we have from the scene?"

He listened carefully, never tearing his eyes from the doctors hovering around Olivia's gurney through the window. Still, he managed to hear everything that Cragen said – that they had recovered Rojas' cell phone, and they were going through airport security tapes. Whether or not the shipment proved to be what the man had been looking for remained to be seen. It seemed their case wasn't closed just yet.

* * *

Several hours had passed, and still Elliot hadn't been allowed inside the room to see his partner in person. People had come and gone, but none that he deemed suspicious. Plus, the window had always remained open, giving him a clear view of everything going on. There had been one occasion when the curtain around the bed had been drawn, but he simply figured they were trying to protect Olivia's privacy.

Elliot still stood kept his vigil outside her door, watching every moment going on inside the room through the window. He hadn't stepped away for a moment, not even to wash the blood from his skin. Glancing down at the crimson stains on his his hands, the realization hit him once more. Olivia's blood – her blood was marking him – his hands, his clothes. He didn't want to wash it off, not until he knew for certain that she would be all right. Until then, he would wear it like a badge of honor – or more accurately, an admission of guilt.

Now, though, it appeared everyone was leaving. Stopping the doctor before he could hurry away, Elliot practically begged for information. Recognizing the man as the partner of the Detective whom he'd been treating, the physician had no issue relaying some brief details regarding her condition.

"She's going to be just fine, Detective. As you already know, the bullet struck her just beneath the collar bone, exiting out her back. We had a brief concern that some of the scapula may have been chipped or fractured, but an x-ray proved that wasn't the case."

The younger of the two men gave Elliot time to absorb this news, then continued.

"It appears a second bullet grazed her along her temple, but aside from a laceration, it didn't cause any damage. We were able to close that wound with several steri-strips."

Before he could ask any questions as to if Olivia would need to stay in the hospital for an extended period of time, it appeared as though the doctor had anticipated his train of thought, and answered.

"Her blood loss was quite significant though, so we did want to give her a transfusion. We also plan to keep her overnight to make sure there aren't any complications. As you can probably guess, your partner isn't too happy about this arrangement."

Now that he knew she would survive, and was already behaving true to form, Elliot couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth from his lips. It may appear slightly inappropriate to laugh in a situation like this, but the high stress of the day coupled with the relief he now felt had him feeling a bit light headed. He wasn't entirely sure how to react.

"Can I see her?"

"Go ahead in, Detective. She's been asking for you."

After taking a few moments to compose himself, Elliot pushed open the door, and entered the room. To his surprise, rather than resting on the gurney quietly, Olivia was wide awake. Her hospital gown had slouched down somewhat, and he could the see the edges of bandages poking out from the fabric. When his eyes met hers, and as he studied her face, he was relieved to see it had been wiped clean of the blood he had seen there earlier – although he was uncertain if that image could ever be erased from his mind. Instead, there was a small row of steri-strips, taking the place of more traditional stitches. The bruise that stood out against her skin tone was alarming, but he was just so relieved that she was alive.

Stepping close to the gurney, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, holding her close. They didn't often engage in such forms of physical comfort, but if any occasion ever called for it, today most certainly did. Olivia sank into the embrace, turning her head against Elliot's shoulder and drawing comfort from the familiar scent of his aftershave. She'd never admit it, but there had been a moment or two today when she had thought she was about to breathe her last. When she was at her most frightened, it had been Elliot's presence that had brought her the most sense of peace. Knowing he was the one in need of reassurance now, she didn't hesitate to give it to him.

"I'm okay, El."

With his relief and concern temporarily set aside in the wake of knowing that his partner would be all right, Elliot's anger made a reappearance. Even though logically he knew she didn't deserve to have to deal with his temper in her present condition, he couldn't help himself. The words just started pouring out, and once he started speaking, he simply couldn't stop.

"No thanks to that bastard Porter. He could have killed you! Do you still think he has the best interest of our case at heart, or will you finally admit that he's only covering his own ass?"

Olivia pulled back slightly, and though Elliot was reluctant to let her go, he released her from the embrace. She was regarding him with an expression that was equally shocked and confused, and he suddenly realized his error – she had been mostly unconscious at the airport, and wasn't aware of just who had taken the shot.

"You mean Rojas didn't shoot me?"

Taking her hand in his, Elliot perched himself on the edge of the gurney by her hip. Looking deep into her eyes, he lowered his voice to a near whisper, as though he were about to divulge a secret.

"Rojas is dead Liv. I was trying to talk him down – we both were – when out of nowhere, there was a shot fired. Porter must have tried to take him out, but he caught you in the process. The bullet went through you, and hit Rojas in the heart. At the same time he was hit, Rojas pulled the trigger of his own gun, grazing you in the head."

Olivia exhaled a shaky breath as the reality of her situation fully registered. The doctors who were treating her had informed her she was there for a gunshot wound, but hadn't divulged any of the important details.

"When they told me I'd been shot, I just figured that Rojas had carried out his threat."

Elliot looked at her then, shaking his head in amazement. Why hadn't she suspected him? As though she had read his thoughts, her next statement confirmed his theory.

"I know you, El. If you'd have had a clear shot, you'd have killed the bastard."

Even with seeing nothing but trust in her eyes, he still felt the need to apologize and explain.

"Liv, I just couldn't. Not without putting you at risk like that. Now I know what you went through that day, and I'm sorry I ever asked you to even consider -"

"It's okay, it's in the past."

She soothed him again, and yet again Elliot was amazed at the fact that Olivia was the one comforting him, even though she was the one who was a patient in the hospital. No longer caring about perceptions and crossing boundaries, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, counting all his blessings that his partner was still by his side.

* * *

The next morning, Elliot got to the hospital shortly after doctor's rounds so he could drive Olivia home. Though he'd wanted to stay longer yesterday, they'd discussed it, and decided she should set her requests to 'no visitors', just in case Dean Porter tried to show up. As he waited at the lounge area by the nurses station for his partner, Elliot knew he was going to have a fight – or at the very least a debate- on his hands. Given the state of their case, there was no way Olivia was going to simply agree to go home and rest. He'd gotten word from the Captain that she could come to the station under one condition – she be restricted to desk work only. He wasn't looking forward to being the one to have to break the news.

"Elliot."

He turned his head at the sound of his name, and found Olivia approaching him, a scowl on her face. She was being pushed in a wheelchair, the bag he had dropped off for her earlier that morning resting in her lap. Clearly, she was displeased with her travel arrangements.

"Morning, Liv."

He stepped closer, picking up her bag so he could carry it. Falling into step beside her as the nurse led them toward the elevator, he tried to hide his amusement at her frustration. In his experience, Olivia never did deal with hospitals well. Although typically of the two of them, it was usually him who was the patient. Then again, he thought ruefully, he'd willing trade places with her now in a heartbeat. Even knowing she was going to make a full recovery would never erase those images from yesterday that were permanently seared into his brain.

Once they were settled in the sedan, and he was certain that Olivia was comfortable, Elliot started the engine. He was about to suggest that she go home and rest – at least for today – when it seemed that she had anticipated his game plan and spoke up first.

"Please, El, take me to the precinct. I promise I won't overdo it, but I simply have to keep working this case. Now more than ever, I want to find out who is responsible for the deaths of Ramona and Carlos."

She had sounded so sincere and heartfelt, he simply didn't have it in him to try and convince her otherwise. Vowing that he would do everything in his power to ensure she kept her word, Elliot pulled out of the hospital parking garage and turned onto the street, heading in the direction of the 1-6.

When they arrived, Olivia tried to be as subtle as possible, but word of her injury the day before had spread, so everyone approached her to express their concern. It was clear to Elliot that she was trying her hardest to be polite to the well-wishers, but the look she gave him clearly read 'get me out of here'. Swooping in to save the day, he placed his hand on the small of his partner's back and led her up to the squad room. They did have work to do, after all.

Following a brief welcoming reception in which she was embraced by each of her fellow co-workers, Olivia sat at her desk and immediately got right to work. They hadn't been pouring though files for long before two people entered - one from ballistics, the other from TARU. They were intent on sharing some valuable information they had just learned.

"What have we got?"

Cragen asked the question, having been out of his office as all the Detectives were bouncing theories off of one another. They were still waiting on video surveillance from Kennedy Airport, and trying to determine exactly how Rojas had figured out Olivia was a cop. All calls to Porter that morning had gone unanswered, and no one had been able to get in touch with Terri Banes, either. It was as if the woman who was so pivotal to their investigation had simply vanished.

They all watched, stunned, as the man explained how the cell phone gun operated. While they had all known such weapons existed, never before had they come into contact with or even seen them in person.

" _He said that he had a gun. He threatened to shoot innocent bystanders if I didn't go with him_."

Olivia's words were softly spoken, almost as if she was talking to herself, but Elliot caught the blame and self recrimination in her voice. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he squeezed softly.

"It's not your fault Liv. We don't even know how you were made."

At that moment, Reuben Morales stepped up, laptop in hand.

"I think I can answer that. I have here all the data we were able to recover from Manuel Rojas' phone, including his most recent text messages."

Scrolling through a series of images and texts, the group observing the electronic device let out a collective gasp when they saw a picture of Olivia, dressed in the same clothes she was wearing the day before. That meant that whatever had happened yesterday hadn't been random. Rojas had deliberately targeted her – apparently at the orders of someone else.

"We did find a number that your photo was sent from, Olivia, but it's virtually untraceable. It's as if it never existed in the first place. So either whoever owns it has a blocker on their phone, or they destroyed their SIM card after sending it."

With a sick feeling to her stomach, and a nagging feeling in her brain, Olivia asked the question at the tip of her tongue. She was praying she was wrong, but had a feeling her theory – not to mention her worst nightmare – was about to be proven true.

"What was the number?"

Glancing down at the screen in his hand, Reuben rattled off a series of seven digits. As the sequence went on, Olivia kept growing paler. Now extremely concerned for her well being, Elliot wrapped his arm around his partner's waist and led her to her chair behind her desk, easing her into it. He quickly went to the water cooler, then rushed back to her side, encouraging her to drink.

"Do you recognize the number, Liv?"

With a nod, and a shaky voice, she answered.

"I do. I used it on a regular basis a few years ago when I was out in Oregon. It's one of Dean Porter's burner cell numbers."

* * *

Where he had simply been angry before, now Elliot could barely contain his rage. Not only had Porter been the one who had taken the shot that could have gotten Olivia killed, but now they had just learned he was the one who had set her up in the first place! What had been his intention? Was Porter so desperate to make him look bad that he would willingly risk her life just so he could swoop in and play the hero?

As much as Elliot had wanted to stay and comfort Olivia after her revelation, he had needed to excuse himself for a few minutes. If she had seen how upset he was, she would have tried to take care of him instead, diverting any and all attention away from herself. That was the last thing he wanted. Plus, just as he was leaving, Melinda had come in, and he knew that the medical examiner would check in on her friend before dropping any additional bombshells in their laps.

On his way back to the squad room, Elliot stopped briefly in the men's room. He was actually quite proud of himself. He'd managed to calm down simply by taking a step away – he hadn't even punched any lockers this time. The same couldn't be said about Porter's face should he encounter the man again anytime soon, though. In his mind, it would be well worth the risk of any charges for assaulting a federal agent in order to avenge what had happened to Olivia.

" - as I was saying, your killer's not a man. Our mystery DNA is female"

The first thing Elliot heard when he reentered the room was Melinda's shocking news, followed by Olivia's confused argument. She just simply didn't understand. In her situation, she had been standing close enough to Rojas to tell exactly who and what he was – there was no questioning his gender.

Then, the more the medical examiner explained - in particular when she indicated that a dark brown hair had been found that didn't belong to Ramona – it was as if a light bulb had gone off. Terri Banes. The missing link to the entire investigation. She must have been the one who killed Ramona and Carlos, but why?

Meanwhile, no one had heard from Dean Porter since the day at the airport. They knew that he'd had to report to his supervisor, and that he currently didn't have his weapon as the shooting was currently under investigation. However, there was something else going on, but Elliot wasn't sure exactly what. All he knew was that Cragen was making an awful lot of phone calls behind closed doors – even more than usual. Now that their lines were once again free and clear, he just couldn't help but wonder what they were all about.

Olivia on the other hand, had tried calling Dean herself. Elliot had desperately tried to persuade her not to, worried for her safety. True to form, she had insisted she was fine. He'd been able to listen in on her conversation though, and had to admit that his partner was talented. During the message she'd left, Olivia had insisted, with a breathy tone, that she wanted to 'thank' Dean for 'saving her life', and hoped he would call her soon. She had given no indication that she knew otherwise about his involvement in setting her up in the first place.

Now, Elliot sat doing surveillance with Olivia, who despite still being on the road to recovery, had insisted on joining him. They'd gotten a line on Terri, and were tracking her every move. Currently, they'd followed her to a grocery store. Olivia went in the front, Elliot taking the rear.

"El, it's a drop. She switched carts."

"Copy, Liv"

Unable to catch Terri, Olivia radioed to her partner, informing him the woman was exiting out the rear of the store. Then, she approached the man whom Terri had traded carts with, and questioned him. When he pretended not to understand her, she flawlessly switched to Spanish and began questioning him in his native language. Upon inspection of the bag in his cart, Olivia discovered Ramona's breast implants, and promptly took the man into custody.

Back at the precinct, Elliot tried not to be affected by hearing his partner speak in another language. Her skill set in this department never failed to amaze and impress him. Ultimately, the man in custody refused to talk, so they just ended up putting him in holding for the time being.

Once they had reached their desks, Olivia's cell phone rang. Looking at the display, she raised her eyebrows curiously, then glanced at Elliot. Mouthing the name "Dean" to him, she answered the call. A few minutes later, she hung up, meeting the disapproving gaze of her partner.

"Why the hell did you do that, Olivia?"

"Do what?"

He heaved a sigh, scraping a hand down his face. He hated when she tried to act so nonchalant. Does she not realize he had barely recovered from the other day at the airport, and here she was, already putting herself in harms way again?

"Invite him to your apartment like that! You're practically using yourself as bait!"

"So what if I am? This could be our one chance to get not only him, but Terri, too!"

Curious now, Elliot sat down and offered her his attention. It was clear that she had a plan – one well more thought out than anything he could have come up with. Minutes later, they were in the Captain's office getting approval, then on their way to TARU to get the necessary equipment and help from Reuben.

Later that evening, Elliot and Reuben were hidden away in the bedroom of Olivia's apartment while she waited in the living room for Dean to arrive. It felt surreal to Elliot to be in her bedroom under any context, but especially under these circumstances. Knowing, that in a few minutes time, his partner would be in the other room with a man who had willingly put her life at risk. The fact that she would have to be acting grateful toward him, accepting of his affections, sickened him to no end.

He and Reuben had been talking between themselves, but at the sound of a knock on the door, they instantly quieted. From here on out, it would be essential conversation only. Going to stand by the partially open bedroom door, Elliot tried to get the gist of what was going on in the main room. He had to try and hide his laugh when he heard Olivia say she wanted to cook. As far as he knew, Olivia didn't even know how to turn her stove on.

As she was pouring each of them a glass of wine, Olivia noticed Dean checking his phone. Not wanting him to be suspicious, she tried her best to distract him.

" _Everything okay_?"

Dean gave a noncommittal shake of his head before answering.

" _It's weird. Checking my phone, and my Bluetooth suddenly kicked in._ "

Olivia tried her best to laugh it off, hoping she didn't sound nervous. She also made a joke, asking if he was planning on 'twittering' their date. That earned her a smile as he put the phone back in his pocket.

With a clink of glasses, they gave a silent toast, and each took a drink.

_"Olivia, I have to ask, what is this about?"_

" _You helped me out of that mess with my brother. You saved my life three days ago. I think its time I properly thanked you._ "

As their lips met in a kiss, Olivia did her best to quell the nausea rising within her. She wrapped her arms around Dean's shoulders, biting back her cry of pain as her gunshot wound pulled in the process. Fervently she hoped that her phone would ring soon and spare her this misery. Then, just when she thought it would never happen, she heard it.

" _Don't answer it._ "

" _I have to. That's Cragen's ringtone_."

Knowing the volume was already as high as it could possibly go, Olivia carried out a pre-planned conversation with her Captain, knowing Dean would be listening in. As soon as she hung up, she made her apologies, agreeing to his suggestion of a rain check. Then, after she checked the peephole to make sure the man really had left, she ran for her bedroom to check on the two who were waiting inside for her.

" _He's gone_."

Elliot's relief was just as apparent as hers, as he turned to her. Still worried about their plan, he quickly asked a question.

" _Did he hear Cragen say Terri's name_?"

" _I hope so. I had the volume maxed out_."

Reuben interrupted them to confirm that Porter had, in fact, heard the conversation between Olivia and the Captain. The tracking software he had put on the FBI agent's phone proved that not long after leaving, he had made a phone call to a hotel in Midtown, presumably to warn Terri. Now all that was left to do was make an arrest.

* * *

It had been no surprise to anyone that immediately upon her arrest, Terri Banes had insisted upon her innocence. What they hadn't expected was for her to cooperate and go along with their questioning. There were quite a few revelations that no one could have ever possibly guessed. The case they had been involved with was one tangled web, indeed.

As it turned out, Terri wasn't a traitor after all – she had been working to try and feed intelligence to the Cuban resistance. Because of her employer, it would have been impossible for her to carry information back to Cuba on her own, so she had enlisted the help of Ramona to do it on her behalf. The young woman had been in need of money, so when Terri had offered her cash along with the opportunity to have her surgery paid for, Ramona had jumped at the chance. Then, she got too greedy and kept wanting more and more money.

_"So you killed her."_

Elliot put the hypothesis out there, not yet realizing the connection between the two women. There was more he and Olivia had to learn but still Terri seemed eager to talk – in fact, there was no stopping her. As they sat across the interrogation room table from one another, the partners sat, incredulous, listening to the tale.

_"She was my cousin. We were like sisters."_

This was the first real emotion Terri had shown since her arrival at the precinct. Olivia offered her a drink of water, which she refused. Continuing on, she kept pouring her heart out. All the dots were starting to connect, except for a few final things. Elliot still had a few questions.

" _All right, the guy at the supermarket, who's he? Plan 'B'_?"

" _No, he's a double agent. I knew he could get the information back to the resistance._ "

That cleared up one of his questions, but not the burning one that had been in his brain since they had learned who had sent Manuel Rojas Olivia's picture at the airport. With a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, Elliot asked the question he was dreading hearing the answer to, more for his partner's welfare than his own.

" _How much of this did Dean Porter know_?"

Looking at him blankly, as if she wondered how he could ask such a thing, Terri gave her response.

" _Everything. After I killed Ramona and the boy, I called him and he told me to stage the bodies and hang Ramona's underwear up_."

There was a loud news as the door to the interrogation room burst open, and in walked a very irate Dean Porter. One could almost feel the anger coming off of him in waves. He advanced on the pair of detectives, then turned abruptly to face Terri.

" _Terri, shut your mouth_."

Elliot was quick to respond, trying to keep his own temper at bay.

" _It's too late_."

Before he could say anything else, Olivia was on her feet, and squaring off against her former handler. Deferring to his partner, Elliot decided he would let her have the honor.

" _You prick_."

She exhaled sharply, then continued.

" _Dean Porter, you are under arrest for accessory to commit murder_."

With a smug grin, the FBI agent shook his head. Gesturing again toward the woman on the other side of the table, he beckoned her to walk toward him.

"No, I'm not. This is a matter of national security. Come on Terri, let's go."

As he started to head for the door, he found Cragen blocking his exit, another man standing with him. Dean stopped in his tracks, the smirk erased from his face.

"SAC Jessop, what are you doing here?"

Dean Porter was obviously shocked to find his superior standing in front of him. Even more so, it was apparent that the man had been made aware of his most recent activities.

"I've been having the most interesting conversations with Captain Cragen on what you've been up to. We've been watching you for awhile, we just needed proof. Really, Porter? Interfering with an investigation? Accessory to murder? Not to mention targeting an officer of the law and actually attempting to murder her yourself?"

Jessop took a breath in the middle of his tirade, then continued.

"You should have known the FBI wouldn't condone murder, Porter. Or sacrificing a police officer. Not to get a low level cartel operative. You're finished with the bureau."

Turning to Cragen, SAC Jessop addressed the other man.

"Captain, with your permission, I'd like to amend the charges we will already be filing against this agent and add the accessory to kidnapping and attempted murder of Detective Benson to the list."

"You'll have no argument from me, but I'm not the one who should be making that call. Detective?"

All the faces in the room turned to Olivia, including Dean and Terri, who were in handcuffs by now. Without feeling an ounce of guilt, she simply nodded her consent. Then, as an afterthought she held up her hand, halting the officer from pulling Dean from the room. The others removed Terri, with the Captain and Jessop following behind. Only Elliot remained, though he pretended to be shuffling through a file on the table so as not to directly eavesdrop.

"Why Manuel Rojas? How did he end up as collateral damage in all of this? For that matter, how did I?"

"No matter what I tell you, you're never going to believe me."

He had a point, Olivia figured, but it still wasn't enough of an answer. Licking her lips, grateful that the tears that were pricking at her eyes hadn't yet begun to fall, she tried again.

"I trusted you. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me?"

" _Our feelings don't matter._ "

The officer appeared again, to lead Dean out of the room, tugging gently on his cuffs. Olivia was left behind in the wake of his words, feeling them still washing over her. She had thought that being shot was the worst pain that she could possibly experience, but she was wrong. This man, who she had foolishly believed at one point in her life cared about her, had been willing to sacrifice her as though she were nothing more than a pawn in some sick game.

Forgetting that she wasn't alone in the room, Olivia let a sob escape her throat, and gave in to the pain that had been consuming her all day. She'd definitely overdone things, and felt the moment her knees buckled. Rather than hit the ground though, a pair of strong arms caught her securely. _Elliot_. He was speaking to her, words in an endless cycle, and as she came out of her daze, they finally reached her ears.

"Your feelings matter, Liv. _You_ matter. I swear to you, you've always mattered to me. You always will matter to me."

She turned into the embrace, accepting the comfort he was offering. For once in her life, she wasn't afraid to ask her partner for a favor.

"El, do something for me, will you?"

"Anything."

Olivia took a deep breath, then let her request be known.

"Help me get my things together, and drive me home. Also, if we could pick up some extra mouthwash on the way, I'd really appreciate it. I haven't needed it this bad since Dale Stuckey."

Memories of another time Olivia had kissed someone - in that particular instance, to save his life – came to mind. Again his admiration for her grew. She really was willing to do whatever was necessary in order to take a suspect down. He just worried that one day, her risk would be too great. Determined not to worry about it now, especially when she needed him most, he shoved those thoughts aside. Instead, he focused his attention on her once more as she questioned him once more.

"El? One more thing? Do you think you could stay for awhile tonight? Maybe we could order in or something? I know you have to get home, but -"

"Whatever you need, Liv."

Elliot knew now was not the time for teasing. He'd do anything she asked of him at this point – honor any request. In fact, if she told him she didn't want to be alone tonight, he'd even sleep on her lumpy couch just to make sure she would be okay. For now though, his primary focus was on getting her out of here. The one thing they didn't have to worry about though, was Dean Porter. With luck, the charges would stick, and the man would be going away for a very long time. His only regret was that he'd never gotten to punch the bastard for what he'd done to Olivia. Oh well, if karma worked the way he believed it did, Elliot figured Porter would get his due in prison. With his arm wrapped securely around his partner's waist, Elliot led her out of the precinct, determined to see that nothing or no one spooked her tonight.


	2. Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight alternate version of Stalked, from Elliot's point of view. I call this short, (at 4,700 words it is short for me), but I revised it several times, and its what I'm happy with. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing. Quotes that are in italics and are underlined are taken directly from the show, and not my own dialogue.**

* * *

Elliot Stabler sat in the living room of his family home, nursing his third beer. His kids had long ago gone to sleep, and a little over an hour ago, Kathy had tried to get him to join her in their bed, but he had declined. When subtlety didn't work, she had tried to lure him upstairs with the promise of sex, but he had declined her offer. How could she possibly expect him to sleep with her when his mind was as preoccupied as it was? Not only was their current suspect one of the most vile criminals he'd encountered in awhile, but the bastard had set his sights on his partner, Olivia Benson. To make matters worse, she didn't seem to be phased by it in the slightest, so that meant he had to be worried enough for two people.

Taking another sip from the bottle, Elliot mulled over the situation with Olivia in his mind, trying to figure out just when he had become so protective of her. They'd been partners now for a year and a half, and he'd never felt a connection like this with any of his previous partners. Perhaps it was because he was now the senior detective, so he felt an ever greater sense of responsibility to not only watch her back, but to help guide her as she grew into her role on the job.

Now, their current case had them tailing Richard White, a real estate agent who by all accounts was guilty of not only rape, but murder as well. The only problem was, they didn't have enough evidence to hold him just yet. The main problem had been the other day when Olivia had questioned him, and the man had somehow become fixated on her. An alarming discovery after a search of White's residence revealed a notebook with several places written down in it - all locations frequented by Olivia. Flowers had even shown up at the precinct under her name, complete with a card that had read "No Hard Feelings'.

That was when the squad had closed ranks, much to her dismay. Cragen had wanted to bench her, but she had refused that almost immediately. She even used his own advice against him, quoting back how he had once told her she didn't get to 'pick the vic', and even if she was the next potential victim of Richard White, she wasn't going to stand down. Munch had been first to step in, offering her a ride home from work the previous night.

None of those tactics had worked, but Elliot had managed to take initiative, and showed up at Olivia's apartment that morning. She had obviously been surprised when she opened the door and found him standing on the other side, even went so far as to call him out on his motives. He smiled, remembering how he'd told her to stop thinking like a cop. They'd exchanged some witty banter, and she'd claimed she wouldn't do the same for him, only to recant and admit she would – but only because he had a wife and kids. He recalled how he had brazenly stolen some of her orange juice, right out of the same glass she had been drinking from – as though it were something they did every morning. While that may not exactly be the case, sharing things between them was getting to be quite the habit.

Standing up, he took his empty bottle into the kitchen, rinsing it out before putting it in the recycling bin. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of water to take back in the living room with him, determined not to drink any more alcohol tonight. He was anything but drunk, the three beers he'd had had been over a period of hours ever since dinner. But Elliot needed to keep a clear head, in case he was called in for any reason.

Knowing already that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight – the decision made for him when Kathy angrily tossed his pillow and a blanket at him before marching back upstairs - he made himself as comfortable as possible, then turned the television down until it was a gentle hum in the background. Normally, he'd welcome the quiet, but tonight, he needed the extra noise. For reasons he couldn't explain, he simply wasn't able to get his mind to turn off. Logically, he knew that Olivia was safe in her apartment – he'd witnessed her blink her lights after he watched her walk inside – but the worry was still there. With his last few coherent thoughts, he prayed for a break in the case that would allow them to make an arrest and take Richard White off the streets.

* * *

Elliot had been sleeping fitfully for a few hours when the sound of an incoming text on his phone startled him out of dream – a nightmare more like it. He'd been trying to get to Olivia, who was in the clutches of Richard White, and hadn't made it in time. He shot up to a sitting position on the couch, unable to fully shake the troubling images from his mind. He waited a few moments to catch his breath, then reached for the device that lay on the coffee table beside him. The display was still lit, so he hadn't ignored it for long. Flipping it open, he noticed the message was from Olivia. When he read her words, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end.

_Won't need a ride to work tomorrow. Can you give Cragen a heads up that I might be late?_

Concerned, not only by the fact that she had already intuited he'd be showing up on her doorstep again tomorrow morning, but at the fact that she said she would be late, he decided to press the issue further. It also hadn't escaped him that she was sending the text at such an odd hour, likely hoping he'd sleep through it.

_I can do that, but is everything ok? Why are you going to be late?_

He waited a few agonizing moments, and then a reply came through. As the words danced before his eyes, Elliot felt the blood in his veins turn to ice, and waves of nausea ripple through him. It took him a full minute to realize what the sensation was that he was feeling – it was fear.

_White just called. He wants me to meet him alone tomorrow 7AM at the ramble. Going to catch that bastard once and for all, even if I have to use myself as bait to do it._

Deciding to forgo the back and forth of text messaging, Elliot attempted to call his partner. His hand shook as he tried to dial. What could she possibly be thinking? It was obvious that she wasn't thinking at all.

"Dammit, Liv! Answer your phone!"

He was on his third try now, and not giving up, even though he knew she deliberately wasn't answering him. Briefly, he considered going to her apartment and sitting outside the building for the rest of the night, then stopping her the second she walked out in the morning.

Once he realized that wouldn't be very proactive, he thought about another plan. One that could potentially achieve both goals – keep Olivia safe, and put Richard White behind bars.

Though a part of him felt like he was betraying his partner's trust, he knew he was making the right choice. Olivia was a competent and capable detective, but when it came to this case, she wasn't thinking clearly. Someone had to put her safety first, because she obviously wasn't going to.

"Captain? It's Elliot. I'm sorry to call you so early, but we have a situation."

The next morning, Elliot and the members of the SVU squad were discretely hidden behind some bushes in the park. From their position, they could quietly observe Olivia sitting on a bench across the way in the ramble as she waited for White to arrive. To someone who didn't know her, she appeared casual, but Elliot noticed the way she bit her lip, a clear sign of anxiety. So far, she hadn't noticed them - or any of the other plain clothes officers milling about the park – or, if she had, she simply pretended not to notice, too vigilant on her surroundings. Either way, once he made his presence known, Elliot was certain to get an earful when all was said and done. As long as Olivia was safely beside him at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

Fortunately for them, this early in the morning, the park wasn't overly populated. Sure, there was the occasional runner or jogger passing by, but for the most part, the area they were in was mostly deserted. Elliot kept his eyes peeled on Olivia as she took in her surroundings, her body clearly on high alert. Approaching from the right was a homeless man, pushing a cart. As he walked by, he blew her a kiss and waved, then continued on his way. Elliot couldn't help but smile to himself. It had never escaped his notice that his partner was a beautiful woman, always attracting attention wherever they went.

Suddenly, movement out of the corner of his eye brought him back to the present. There was a woman running toward them, screaming. She was being chased by a man wielding a knife, it was White! As soon as he reached the bench, he let the other woman run on, and advanced on Olivia, pushing the knife up against her throat. Elliot looked on as his partner raised both hands in a non threatening gesture, indicating that she was unarmed.

Filled with fear at seeing his partner in such mortal peril, Elliot knew he had to act. He couldn't let White hurt Olivia, nor could he risk the man taking her away from this place, not when they were this close to capturing him. As the squad rose as a unit from their spot in the bushes, guns trained on White and Olivia both, he couldn't contain the anger in his voice as he shouted.

" _Drop it, freak, now! Drop it_!"

Soon after he had screamed out his orders, he heard Cragen's voice ringing in his ears, barking out a similar command.

" _On the ground White, get down_!"

White ignored them completely, and instead moved at the speed of lightning, grabbing Olivia by the arm. Pulling her up off the bench he spun her around sharply and pinned her against his chest, pressing the knife against her throat once more. His other arm locked around her waist, restraining her further.

"Don't take another step closer, or I'll slit her throat!"

Cragen quietly sent out a message over the radio to have the area surrounding the ramble secured, thus preventing White's exit. Elliot and the others were still in a standoff, guns trained on the man who held their colleague at knife point.

Once he realized who had been waiting for him, White unleashed his fury on the woman in his arms. Shaking Olivia harshly, he released his grip on her waist only so he could pull her hair sharply, tugging her head back toward him. This left her throat extremely exposed and vulnerable, and all those watching - Elliot especially - were even more on edge.

"You bitch! I told you to come alone! What's the matter, too afraid to face me?"

Just as abruptly as he'd tugged her head backward, he shoved it forward once more, causing her neck to jerk with the rough treatment he was affording her. Elliot held his breath, the knife was so close to her jugular now. He prayed that in his rage, White wouldn't accidentally cut her. He had to try and talk the man down.

"Come on White, put the knife down, and let Detective Benson go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't she? She rejected me! After I was a perfect gentleman, too! I think I'm owed a little respect, don't you?"

Daring to exchange a glance with Olivia, Elliot couldn't quite believe what he saw there. Instead of fear, the predominate emotion he could read was one of annoyance. As their eyes connected, their innate ability to communicate without words reigned once more, and he knew instinctively what she was going to do next. With an imperceptive shake of his head, he tried desperately to talk her out of her plan.

"I owe you nothing Richard. But I do have something to say, since you feel I deceived you."

It was the first Olivia had spoken since the standoff had begun only moments earlier. Her voice was as strong as ever though, another indication that she hadn't been phased in the least by her current situation. Elliot considered that just another testament to her bravery.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

As White shook her again, there was no mistaking the challenge in his voice. He clearly was still of the opinion that he held the upper hand in all this, and that he was virtually untouchable. Judging from the look he saw in his partner's eye, though, Elliot knew the tables were about to turn, and fast. Gripping his gun even tighter, he steeled himself for the inevitable – when Olivia would make her move. A move that could potentially seal her fate and lead to her release, or result in her death. With the next words to leave her mouth, his heart dropped down into the pit of the stomach. Clearly she didn't care what happened to her, so long as they got their man.

"No hard feelings!"

* * *

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Elliot watched, standing shoulder to shoulder with fellow members from their squad, as Olivia stomped on the instep of Richard White's foot. As the man reacted to the pain, he reflexively removed the arm that was holding her around the waist, and she jabbed her elbow backward, catching him in the ribs. With her hands free, she brought both of them up to clasp around his wrist – the one with the hand still holding a knife to her throat – and gripped it harshly. With a sharp pull, she drug it away from herself and brought it down harshly over her raised knee, shaking until he released the weapon. It clattered to the ground unceremoniously. Sweeping her leg backward, Olivia knocked Richard's own feet out from underneath him, dropping him to the ground. Before anyone else could even react, she had him pinned and was cuffing his arms behind his back. Throughout it all, White was cursing her and damning her for all eternity.

After Olivia stood, Elliot watched as Cragen and Munch moved and picked White up off the asphalt, read him his rights, and led him to a nearby sedan to transport him back to the precinct. It was only when he carefully studied his partner that he noticed something that made him react with alarm. Besides the obvious relief in her features, there were also two stark lines of crimson that stood out against the olive skin of her throat. At some point during the struggle, the knife must have nicked her. Rushing toward her, handkerchief at the ready, he immediately covered the wounds with the cloth in his palm.

"Liv, you're bleeding!"

She tried to pull away from his touch, not because it was painful, but because she was embarrassed by the attention.

"I'm fine Elliot. It's barely a scratch. I'll put a band-aid on it when we get back to the precinct, okay? I want to question this bastard!"

With a quick glance, Elliot noticed they were the only two left behind. He knew that the others had taken White back for processing, and would leave him to drive Olivia. Knowing they were alone, and combined with the immense relief that coursed through him, he was prompted to do something he'd never done before with any of his partners. Without another thought, he threw his arms around Olivia and hugged her impulsively.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're okay, but honestly, Liv, what the hell were you thinking?"

For the briefest of moments, he was afraid she would reject his embrace, but when he felt her sink into his arms and hug him in return, Elliot sighed audibly. _This_ , this is what he'd needed to do ever since Richard White first threatened his partner. He'd needed to wrap her in his arms and assure himself that he'd personally see to it that no harm would ever come to her. The stark reality of it was, he hadn't. In trying to protect her, he'd very nearly gotten her killed. Would she ever forgive him? When he felt Olivia shift ever so slightly, Elliot reluctantly released his hold. She stepped back, but didn't retreat completely. She only moved far enough away so that she could look into his eyes.

"I was thinking that we needed to get White off the streets, and if him coming after me was a way to do it, then so be it."

The words were eerily similar to what she had said in her text. Though he didn't want to yell at her, he couldn't help but repeat the words he'd said to her in the car when he'd dropped her off the night before.

"You're not a superhero, Liv. He could have killed you! Why were you so determined to go into this alone?"

She gave him a grin then, one that made him wonder if he had missed a punchline somewhere. As realization dawned on him, he finally understood her real reasoning for having messaged him in the early morning hours. She wasn't angry at all – she had _wanted_ him to rally the troops.

"I promised White on the phone that I wouldn't bring anyone with me. I never said a word about _you_ not bringing anyone."

As though they had suddenly become aware they still stood out in the chilly morning air, Elliot gestured with his arm toward the walkway. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and fell into step beside his partner.

"Let's head back to the precinct. I'll help you get that cut on your neck cleaned up, then we can have a go at White."

* * *

At the station, Elliot managed to convince Olivia to go up to the cribs with him. There, he forced her to sit on one of the bunks while he gathered the necessary items he'd need. With the utmost care, he had tenderly disinfected the cuts on her neck, relieved to learn they wasn't as deep as he first thought. After they had been thoroughly cleaned, he applied some antibiotic ointment, then covered them with the least noticeable bandage he could find. If he'd had his way, he would have used sterile gauze to protect it further, but something told him Olivia wouldn't appreciate the extra attention something like that would call to her. As he brushed his thumb over the wounds one final time, he tried not to let his mind run away with him at just how much worse the injury could have been. Even so, he felt that the events of today – this case as a whole – would continue to haunt him for some time until he fully recovered from it.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs, and so far, Olivia hadn't said anything to him, other than a soft 'thank you' after he'd finished applying her bandages. They stood together for a moment outside the interrogation room, and observed White quietly. Cragen waited by the far wall, ready to listen in. Suddenly, Olivia turned and faced Elliot, her voice a whisper.

" _He wants to confess_."

Unsure of where his partner had been coming from, because he believed them to be on the same page, Elliot nodded in agreement.

" _All right, let's do it_."

Olivia shook her head emphatically, and he halted in his footsteps. Patiently, he waited for her explanation.

" _No, he wants to play my reactions while he's doing it_ _._ "

The light bulb went off. Even after everything she'd been through – not just this morning, but the case as a whole – his partner still had her head on her shoulders. Her every thought was focused solely on bringing charges against White. Less than an hour ago, the man had held her at knife point, and now she was ready to go into an interrogation room and face off against him alone. Once more, his admiration for this incredible woman grew tenfold. As realization dawned, a smirk took over Elliot's features.

" _He'll get off on that_."

Now, it was their Captain's turn to chime in.

" _Which is good. He'll be thinking with the wrong head, give you an advantage_."

Olivia nodded once in confirmation, then turned to head into the room. On impulse, Elliot grabbed her by the arm. He'd been struck by a sudden thought, and knew he couldn't let her near White without imparting the wisdom to her. What he hadn't been expecting was the way she was going to turn. Her face was now so close to his, their mouths were almost touching. He'd only have to lean forward a fraction of an inch, and he'd be able to capture her lips in a kiss.

Momentarily shaken by the intrusive thoughts that had invaded his mind, Elliot pushed them away. Olivia's brown eyes were now flicking curiously back and forth between his own set of blues, wondering just what it was he could possibly have to tell her. He struggled for a second to remember, then it came to him.

" _The gun. He's got to cop to using the gun_ _._ "

She nodded once more in confirmation, then with a final glance placed her hand on the doorknob and turned the handle. Elliot sighed as he watched her go. He hated that he couldn't have her back in this, but knew that she had been right. There was no way White would talk if he was in that room.

* * *

Elliot had watched the entirety of the interrogation, struggling to swallow his rage the entire time. It was apparent that White was enjoying himself, playing a seeming game of cat and mouse with Olivia. The man brought up things about her past that no one should ever possibly know – secrets that it had taken her ages to divulge even to him. How she managed to remain unflappable throughout it all made him appreciate the woman he was partnered with even more. Knowing her the way he did, the comments about her mother had to have been more traumatic than being held at knife point had been.

As White prolonged his confession, stretching out the details, there was a perverse smile of pleasure on his face. Watching the scene unfold made Elliot sick to his stomach. But still, he hadn't given them the one detail they needed – he hadn't said that used a gun. Looking in through the window, he commented on that to his Captain.

" _He'll never say he used a gun_."

Cragen nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

" _He gets that detail wrong, he could duck the death penalty_."

Elliot didn't want to accept it, but it was true.

" _He probably tossed it in the Hudson._ "

He couldn't focus on that thought for long, because the bastard was taunting Olivia again. She'd been unwilling to accept his confession for face value, and had prompted him again. White, however, had seen right through her ploy, and refused to cooperate any further. Elliot reached over and turned up the volume on the speaker to listen in more carefully.

" _Just...tell me once more, how'd you kill her_?"

White laughed, amused.

" _Thrill seeker. No. I'm through. Do what you can with what you've got. I don't think you can kill me with it_."

He leveled his gaze on Olivia then, speaking more slowly and purposefully.

" _Pity. I'm fixed on you_."

White leaned forward in his seat, and lowered his voice, as though he were sharing an important secret.

" _And until I'm dead, I'll always be in your head. Just like your mother has someone in her head. We're joined at the hip now, aren't we_?"

He pursed his lips then, as though he were blowing Olivia a kiss, then relaxed back against the chair once more. Turning his gaze toward the two way mirror in the room, Elliot resisted the urge to shiver as it seemed White was making direct eye contact with him this time. But even though he saw himself as typically unflappable, the man's words sent a chill down his spine.

" _Detective Stabler, how are Kathy and the kids_?"

Elliot desperately wanted to be there for Olivia when she exited the interrogation room, but there was something he had to do first. He knew she would understand. Racing away to a quiet corner of the precinct, he dialed home to talk to his wife. Relief flooded his body when she answered on the first ring. Though it was apparent she was still angry with him for the night before, that all evaporated instantly once he explained the situation as best he could.

Kathy had immediately announced that she was taking the kids to her mother's for the time being, and that Elliot wasn't welcome. Knowing that there was no point in arguing, he simply stated that he would still have a detail posted outside her mother's house as a precaution, and that he'd be in touch once he knew for certain the danger was over.

When he made his way back to the squad room, he saw Olivia by her desk, packing up her things, as though she were getting ready to leave. She was just slipping her jacket on when he rushed over to her, concerned.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

Turning, and giving him a wan smile, Olivia reached out and rested a hand on his arm.

"Nothing is wrong, El. White's been processed, they just took him to Rikers to await arraignment in the morning. Cragen just gave us the afternoon plus tomorrow off, so I'm headed home."

Dumbfounded, he stood there and said nothing at first. Then, before he even realized what he was doing or saying, he blurted out a response.

"Wait! Can I come with you?"

Olivia's jaw dropped open in shock as she looked him, stunned. He hurried to come up with an explanation before she got mad – or worse, punched him.

"What I mean, is, I just sent Kathy and the kids off to her mother's for their safety. Given White's last comments, I'm not taking any chances. I could use some company for awhile, if you don't mind."

Her face transformed into a dazzling smile then, as she nodded her permission.

"That sounds great, El. But I do have one condition."

"Anything."

She picked up his keys from his desk and tossed them to him.

"You're buying dinner."

Laughing heartily as he slipped on his own jacket, he twirled his keys around his index finger. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he hugged her against his body lightly before dropping his hand to rest it at the small of her back, using it to guide her out of the squad room. He could easily put aside his earlier thoughts of wanting to kiss her, writing it off as the intensity of the day, but to imagine not having her in his life at all? _That_ was unthinkable. To know that Olivia still wanted him by her side meant the world to him.

"Partner, you've got yourself a deal."

As they walked out together into the bright afternoon sun, Elliot thanked his lucky stars that Olivia was still beside him. As a precaution, they were still on guard for a little while longer yet, but he'd always have her back. They'd already proven that a stalker was no match for them - together they could work to lessen the rest of the crime in the city, too.


	3. Wet

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.** **Quotes that are in italics and are underlined are taken directly from the show, and not my own dialogue.**

* * *

Elliot Stabler was worried. Not about their current case, but about his partner, Olivia Benson. Ever since they'd left the laboratory of their current suspect, Vincent Prochik, she'd been rubbing her forehead incessantly, as though she had a headache. In the same vein, she also kept pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and blinking repeatedly.

Not wanting to call attention to her, especially with Prochik in the backseat of their sedan, Elliot kept quiet for now. Later, when they had a quiet moment alone, he would question her. He doubted he'd be able to convince her to go home if she weren't feeling well, but he would at least try. Their case was becoming more complicated by the minute, and Olivia hated to miss work for any reason. He thought about when she had the flu last year, and had to be practically forced by the Captain to take time off. That memory quickly became a somber one, as it was followed by others – ones in which his partner had been falsely accused of murder, arrested, released on bail – which he had paid - then attacked in her own home by a vengeful man who they had previously convicted.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, Elliot pulled into the precinct lot and parked. He let Prochik out of the car, and led him upstairs to an interrogation room, where he instructed him to sit. Taking the key out of his pocket, he released first one wrist, then the other from the metal handcuffs, seeing no need to keep their suspect restrained as he was not a visible threat.

Before beginning the questioning, Olivia made the error of offering their suspect something to drink. Everything was going fine until she suggested a soda, and suddenly Prochik launched into a tirade about water and for-profit cola companies. Deciding to give him a few minutes to cool down, they left him alone to rant on his own. Knowing that he wouldn't need any time to discuss his strategy in interrogating Prochik with Olivia, as they always worked so seamlessly in sync, Elliot instead took advantage of this time with her to inquire as to how she was doing.

"Are you feeling all right, Liv? Ever since we've left the museum, you've been looking a little pale."

"I'm fine, El. It's just a headache. I'll take something for it as soon as we're done talking to this guy. It's no big deal. You don't have to worry about me."

Elliot did his best not to scoff out loud. Not worry about her? Didn't she realize how impossible of a task that was? His concern only increased when she spun on her heel to head back to the interrogation room and faltered slightly. Grasping her by the elbow, and wrapping his other arm surreptitiously around her waist, Elliot led Olivia back to her chair and forced her to sit.

"Liv, why don't you stay here, and I'll talk to Prochik? You're clearly not feeling well. When I'm done questioning him, I'll drive you home."

Sighing with exasperation, Olivia reached for the drawer to her left. Easily finding what she was searching for, she opened the aspirin container and quickly shook two tablets into her palm before closing it up again and returning it to its rightful place. Swallowing the medicine with a mouthful of water from a bottle she had grabbed off her partner's desk, she fixed her gaze back on the men hovering over her and raised an eyebrow.

"Satisfied? Now, if you're done overreacting for now, can we please go and question this guy before he narrates his entire manifesto on water rights?"

* * *

" _Lindsay Elding wanting to privatize water. It's a resource that belongs to everyone._ "

How long they had been listening to Prochik's tirades, Elliot didn't know, but what he did know was that he'd had enough.

" _It doesn't justify murder._ "

That was the moment when the professor showed the first real moment of clarity. However, it didn't last.

" _Oh, I agree. I hate to say it, but yay! She's dead!_ "

Olivia, who had been silent up until this point, chose that moment to chime in. Elliot had been waiting for his partner to speak up, and relished the opportunity. Now would be the perfect time for them to work their suspect in tandem. If they were ever going to coax a confession out of this man, it would be now.

" _She had a daughter, Mr. Prochik, who's now gonna grow up without a dad._ "

Both Elliot and Vincent Prochick's brows furrowed in confusion, but it was ultimately the latter who spoke up, disputing what the female detective had said.

" _You mean a mom_?"

Refusing to let the subject drop, Elliot jumped right back into the line of questioning.

" _A mother... that you dosed with several kinds of South American mushrooms, your specialty._"

Sensing Olivia approach the table from behind him, Elliot felt the same surge of pride he always did when the worked like this. That feeling though quickly sank like led in his gut and began to twist into worry and fear. Something was very seriously wrong.

" _We have a photo that puts you at the scene. At Niagara Falls. Ring a bell_?"

His concern back in full force, Elliot diverted his attention from Prochik to direct a question to his partner. Somehow, he managed to maintain a professional facade.

" _Detective, are you okay_?"

Undeterred, Olivia advanced again on the professor, more agitated than ever before.

" _We saw you on the rooftop with your gunman_."

Rising from his seat, Elliot turned to Olivia, who was practically pacing now. He took a few steps closer, concern and frustration edging out in his voice.

" _What's going on_?"

Olivia all but shoved him out of the way, her eyes wild now as she ranted.

" _I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STABBED THE CAPTAIN WITH A PICKLE_!"

Now, it was Prochik's turn to jump up with concern and come toward Olivia. Elliot could have sworn he'd heard the man utter the words 'uh-oh' just before he'd gotten out of his chair.

" _Let me take a look at you. I need to see your eyes._ "

He reached toward Olivia's face, hands outstretched, but Elliot quickly intervened, placing a hand on the man's chest and pushing him backward.

" _You – back off. Over there._ "

Prochik retreated, but still gestured wildly in Olivia's direction, as though issuing a warning.

" _Quick catch her! She's gonna fall_!"

" _Stay there_!"

Elliot barked the order a final time, then spun on his heel to face his partner. His eyes widened in horror as she wilted right in front of him, her eyes rolling back as she began to collapse. He caught her in his arms, feeling sick as her head flopped back limply. Using his hand to brace her neck and offer it support, he called out at the top of his lungs, not caring if anyone heard the panic and fear in his voice.

" _Liv! LIV!_ "

" _Get a bus! We need a bus! Officer down!_ "

* * *

Not wanting his fallen partner to touch the dirty floor of the precinct in any way possible, Elliot scooped Olivia up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. Even though it had only been a few moments since she'd lost consciousness, his heart was pounding in his chest as to the possibilities of what could be wrong. When an an equally frightened voice piped up from the corner, it was only then that Elliot remembered that they weren't alone in the room.

"What should I do?"

"Take one of those chairs and move it over by the window. Sit your ass down and shut the hell up."

Right now, Olivia was his main concern. However, that didn't mean he was willing to risk Prochik making a run for it when someone else opened the door. Certainly by now the Captain or one of the others would have heard his shouts for help, and an ambulance was on its way.

As if on cue, the door to the interrogation room opened just then, and in came Captain Donald Cragen, a concerned expression furrowing his brow. With him was none other than department psychiatrist and FBI consultant George Huang. Though not an emergency medicine physician by trade, he had in fact survived several rotations in the ER during his residency. He was willing to do whatever he could to help until the medics arrived.

"Here, Elliot. Lay her on the table. I want to take a look at her."

Reluctantly, Elliot complied with George's request. Then he backed up only the necessary amount to allow the psychiatrist enough room to examine Olivia. Throughout all of this, he kept glaring at the man cowering in the corner whenever he could tear his eyes away from his partner's still form.

After taking a moment to record Olivia's pulse and monitor her breathing, George pulled a penlight from his pocket and shined it in her eyes. His mouth set in a grim line as he noted the reaction of her pupils.

"Did she hit her head at all when she lost consciousness?"

Shaking his head emphatically, Elliot was quick to answer.

"No. I caught her before she hit the floor. She fell right into my arms. Is she going to be okay?"

Pretending as though he hadn't heard the question posed to him, George continued with his own line of queries.

"Has she mentioned anything else to you? Complained of pain – a headache, maybe?"

The prompt caused a light bulb to go off inside Elliot's mind. In all the chaos, he'd nearly forgotten.

"Yes, actually. Ever since we left the museum, it looked like something was bothering her. I noticed she kept rubbing her forehead and pinching the bridge of her nose. She even looked a bit pale. When I called her out on it, she did admit to a headache, but shrugged it off. I did see her take two aspirin though."

George looked up sharply, concerned.

"How long ago was that?"

Glancing at his watch, Elliot did the simple math in his head.

"It was just before we came in to question our suspect, so...about thirty minutes?"

The sound of a clearing throat could be heard from the corner, and three heads turned to see Vincent Prochik shifting uncomfortably in his chair, his hand awkwardly raised. He looked like a student who was unsure of an answer hoping the teacher wouldn't call on him. Already at his wit's end due to the worry he was feeling, Elliot snapped at him to speak up.

"What do you want Prochik?"

"I think I might know what the problem is."

Rage coursed through Elliot almost instantaneously. He knew? He fucking knew what the problem was, yet he had sat there quiet as a mouse while they had nearly lost their collective minds? Just as he was about to take a step toward the corner, Elliot felt a hand close around his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. He turned his head and saw his Captain standing there, shaking his head reprovingly.

"Let it go, Elliot."

Turning to the suspect currently in NYPD custody, Cragen took it upon himself to inquire just what information he had to offer.

"I was boiling gyromitra mushrooms when you came to my lab. Olivia – Detective Benson, I mean – lifted the lid on the pot and some of the vapors escaped. It's possible she inhaled the fumes. It would explain her symptoms, and also her earlier erratic behavior."

Confused once more, Cragen turned to Elliot for an explanation. He listened as his detective detailed what had gone on in interrogation up until the point of Olivia's collapse, including her odd line of questioning. Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help but chuckle at the pickle comment.

The medics arrived then, and made quick work at getting Olivia ready for transport. An IV line was started, and she was transferred from her place on the table to a gurney. As a precaution, they also hooked her up to a heart monitor and radioed ahead to the hospital to notify them that the patient was possibly exposed to toxic mushrooms. While they had not been ingested, inhaling them could prove to be just as dangerous, and it was unknown just as yet what effects it might have on Olivia's system. While Prochik appeared to be fine, it was quite possible he had built up a tolerance, and they didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Just as the paramedics were getting ready to wheel Olivia out of the room, Elliot pleaded with his Captain for permission to be allowed to go with her. By rights, he knew he should stay and finish the interrogation, but his heart would never be in it. To his surprise, George Huang came to his defense.

"I can stay here, if you like, Captain. I have a few questions myself for the professor that I would like to have answered. There are still another twenty hours to go before we have to release him."

As soon as Cragen gave his nod of permission, Elliot sprinted out the door after his partner, and hopped into the back of the ambulance with her. Once he was certain he wouldn't be a deterrent, he clasped her hand in his own and clung to it tightly. The possibilities of everything that could go wrong were swimming in his mind, and he closed his eyes and said a prayer that they would make it to the hospital in time to reverse the damage.

* * *

Elliot was sitting in one of the exam rooms at Mercy General Hospital emergency department, resisting the urge to pace. His eyes had yet to leave his partner for long. Olivia still lay unresponsive in the bed, as she had yet to regain consciousness. He couldn't really fault the doctors here though, as they had been doing everything possible in order to treat her. They'd even consented to let him remain by her side, something that typically would be unheard of.

The first thing the staff had done - besides rushing off a sample of Olivia's blood to the lab for testing - had been to ensure that she was getting enough oxygen. So far her levels had remained within normal ranges, but until they could confirm that the source of her illness was in fact from gyromitrin induced toxicity, they weren't taking any chances.

In addition to those precautions, Olivia was also hooked up to an IV. The purpose was to try and flush out her system as efficiently as possible. The doctors also hoped that the additional hydration would help combat any lingering symptoms their patient might experience upon regaining consciousness. Olivia's nurse had taken the time to explain a few to Elliot, and it appeared that his partner had a lot to look forward to – headaches, nausea and a host of other things that sounded just plain miserable.

A groan from the woman to his right caught Elliot's attention, and he was instantly alert. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until the moment Olivia shifted uncomfortably on the bed, then raised her hand toward her head. After blinking several times in rapid succession, she opened her eyes slowly, and it was as though the light in the room was too much for her. Without even thinking about it, he crossed to the door and flicked the switch, plunging the space around them into relative darkness.

"Welcome back, Liv."

Try as he might, Elliot couldn't keep the relief from his voice. As it was, it had taken all of his willpower not to sweep his partner up into his arms and hold her close. But they didn't often engage in such physical forms of affection with one another. It wasn't for lack of feeling the emotions that prompted such gestures, more for wanting to keep from crossing the invisible line that had been drawn between them for years. He did however, plan on testing those limits soon. Once Olivia was released from the hospital, he wasn't letting her go home alone – no matter how much she protested. The first night at least, he planned to stay with her, just in case.

" _Who put rocks in my head_?"

Olivia's question was barely over a whisper, almost as if it hurt just as much to talk as it had to open her eyes. Her confusion was evident in her expression, but the warmth in her brown eyes revealed that she no doubt found a great sense of comfort in waking up to find her partner by her side. As she waited for an answer, she scanned the her surroundings, trying to ascertain just what was going on.

Before Elliot had a chance to explain, a doctor appeared in the room. At first, he was confused as to why the lights had been turned off, but when he noticed that Olivia was awake, everything made sense. Addressing his patient with a smile, he introduced himself and began to describe just what had been done for her treatment so far. He also detailed the blood test results, which had just confirmed their suspicions.

"Your colleagues were correct, Detective. Your were exposed to gyromitra mushrooms. I don't expect the toxins to have a permanent effect on your system, but you might experience some mild symptoms for the next couple of days. In fact, once we complete one final treatment, you are free to leave the hospital – provided that you go home and rest. I'll clear you for work tomorrow, but only if you promise to stick to paperwork. You can resume your normal duties the following day."

For several moments, Olivia seriously considered arguing. She hated to miss work for any reason – and this certainly didn't seem like a valid enough one to take a day off. She wasn't even sure why they had brought her to the hospital in the first place, something she was sure to question Elliot about later on. She clearly remembered telling him she would be fine once the aspirin had had a chance to work. Before she could say anything though, it was her partner who was asking the doctor something.

"Just what other treatment does she need? Is it serious?"

"Not at all. We're going to administer one last bag of IV fluids, as well as an intravenous dosage of pyridoxine hydrochloride – that's just a fancy way of saying Vitamin B6. Your levels were a bit depleted, no doubt a result of your exposure to the toxin. This will help your body to recover more quickly."

Just as the doctor was about to leave, Olivia found her voice. She had still been in a bit of a daze, trying to absorb all of the information. What she wanted to know now was if she could have anything to combat this headache she was dealing with. The job had made her anything but a stranger to stress headaches but this was something different entirely. She'd never known a pain like it. After performing a basic exam, she was diagnosed with a migraine, and the doctor promised her he would get her both pain and anti nausea medicines as soon as possible.

* * *

Elliot pulled into a parking space just outside Olivia's apartment building, feeling fortunate to have gotten a spot so close. Though she'd been remarkably coherent when they'd discharged her, ever since they'd left the hospital, Olivia's demeanor had changed yet again. She seemed a bit confused, disoriented almost. Then, there had been the near constant giggling as he'd driven her home. That was a sound he'd never thought he'd have to associate with Olivia Benson. If he didn't know any better, Elliot would have thought that his partner was drunk. That was when he remembered something the doctor had said just before signing off on the forms – that although the toxins didn't pose any additional threat, the combination of the medications they had given her to combat the migraine might result in symptoms similar to that of intoxication. Olivia would be fine, she just needed to sleep it off for a few hours, then drink plenty of fluids to continue flushing out her system.

Relieved that he'd already had the discussion with his partner about staying the night to keep an eye on her before they'd medicated her, Elliot hurried around to the passenger side to help her out of the vehicle. Laughing again, Olivia shoved his hands away and began to head toward the door of her building.

"Relax, El. I can walk just fine. It's the sidewalk that keeps spinning."

Cursing softly under his breath, Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. He caught her just in time as she stumbled against him, and briefly wondered if he shouldn't just load her back up in his Jeep again and drive her right back to the hospital. He was more convinced than ever that she had somehow managed to appear more lucid than she actually was in order to get the doctor to release her, if only to avoid having to stay overnight. One thing was for certain, he wasn't going anywhere while she was like this.

When they reached Olivia's apartment, it was Elliot who had to let them in, as she appeared to have forgotten not only what a key was, but how it was used. However, once they stepped over the threshold, what she did next completely threw him for a loop. He watched, slack-jawed, as his partner kicked off her shoes, shed her jacket and then began unbuttoning her blue shirt as she stumbled in the general direction of her bedroom.

"It's hot in here."

Before Elliot could say or do anything, Olivia had taken her shirt off and dropped it to the floor carelessly. Of all days for her not to be wearing one of her signature tank tops underneath, she now stood in front of him in her dress pants and a black lace bra. Granted, it was not the first occasion that he had ever seen her like this, the last time he'd even been wearing far less himself. But he wanted to stop her before she went any further, knowing instinctively that she would be embarrassed once she was feeling more like herself again.

Lightly touching her elbow, he tried to set Olivia back on her original path toward her bedroom. His hope was that once there, she would change into something comfortable, then crawl into bed and fall asleep. Luck was not on his side. As soon as she felt his touch, Olivia pivoted until she was fully facing him, and brought her hands up until they were touching his chest. He wondered just what her intentions were when felt her starting to push his jacket off his shoulders.

"You should take that off. Like I said, it's hot in here. Aren't you hot?"

The panic in his expression must have been visible, even to someone as disoriented a state as his partner currently was.

"Relax El. I'm not going to do anything. I know you're married. I had my chance years ago, and I ran. Plus, it's not as though you want me anyway."

Not want her? Elliot was shocked into momentary silence. Even though she hadn't actually been drinking, he began to wonder if there wasn't something to be believed after all in that old adage – in vino veritas , or 'in wine, there is truth'. Hearing those words, that admission, fall from his partner's lips – especially when they had danced around it for so long, was like a blow to the gut. But what hurt worse was the thought that she believed that he didn't care or even reciprocate her feelings at all.

Shoving those thoughts down deep inside for the time being, Elliot focused on what was most important, and that was taking care of Olivia. As she seemed to have gotten distracted once more, he again tried to lead her into her bedroom. This time, he was successful, and he sighed in relief when he noticed a tee shirt and a pair of leggings lying on the unmade bed. It was quick reflexes on his part that coaxed the woman standing by his side to put on the tee shirt before she could attempt to take off her bra – the only article of clothing she still wore to conceal her upper half. He had managed to avert his gaze this entire time, but Elliot almost forgot to breathe when Olivia slipped the garment off from beneath her shirt and passed it into his waiting hands.

"Here you go."

Though he didn't hold onto it for long before turning and setting it down on a nearby chair, it hadn't escaped his notice that the bra was still warm from having been in such close contact with Olivia's skin. Even though none of his thoughts had been improper, Elliot still willed his body to remain in control of itself. Instead, he focused on helping Olivia to sit down on the edge of the bed before she toppled over, as she was currently balanced on one leg while trying to remove her pants, and not showing many signs that she would succeed.

"Easy, Liv. Let me help."

With great patience and the utmost care, he helped Olivia out of her slacks and into the leggings that were easily within reach. Just when Elliot thought the occasion had passed without incident, his dazed partner had something to say.

"You know, I always thought if we were to ever find ourselves in this situation, and you'd be helping me out of my clothes, it wouldn't be so you could dress me again right away."

Again, Elliot reminded himself that any filters Olivia normally possessed, were few and far between at the moment. She could hardly be held accountable for anything she said or did right now, although once he saw how she handled things in the aftermath, he just might reserve the right to tease her about in the future. Now that he'd gotten past the frightening moment of witnessing her collapse in his arms, he could admit how amused he had been by her pickle comment. That was one he wouldn't let her forget.

* * *

With Olivia sleeping soundly, Elliot headed straight for the hall closet. That was where he knew she kept one of his duffel bags, complete with some spare clothes. Finding what he was looking for with ease, he took a few moments to get changed in the bathroom before padding out to the kitchen to help himself to a drink.

Opening the refrigerator, Elliot chuckled ruefully and shook his head at the contents – or lack thereof. Having known his partner as long as he had, he knew the absence of food had nothing to do with a pressing need to go grocery shopping. Her shelves were always this bare – it was a chronic condition. Pushing up the sleeves of his sweatshirt up his forearms, he grabbed a bottle of water and headed into the living room to make himself comfortable.

Now that he had a moment to think clearly without being consumed by worry for his partner, Elliot took advantage of the opportunity to call the precinct and see how things were going in regard to the interrogation of Victor Prochik. He was surprised to learn that the man had refused to say another word until he'd heard for himself that Olivia would be all right, adamantly insisting that 'fungi should never harm anyone'. Also, his sister learned of his arrest, and secured an attorney to defend her brother. Some questioning still remained, but should they have enough to press charges like they expected, Prochik would be arraigned the following morning.

Elliot followed up his phone call to work with one to his wife. Kathy was none to pleased to hear where her husband planned to spend the night. Although, as Elliot pointed out, it really didn't matter where he chose to sleep, he'd be making his bed on a couch no matter what. While Eli's birth had managed to salvage things for awhile, they were once again back to the perpetual state of tension in their marriage, and though neither had said anything yet, Elliot had a feeling that another separation would soon be inevitable. It was just a matter on which of them would be the first to let go.

Once the phone call was over, rather than surrender himself to his thoughts, Elliot turned on the television to cut through the silence. He wasn't exactly sure how long Olivia would sleep, but he wasn't worried about it. It was still fairly early in the day, so she could still get plenty of rest tonight, too. He knew for certain there would be no keeping her from work tomorrow. Had it not been for the migraine, he suspects she would have insisted on going back after her discharge from the hospital, but that headache and subsequent medications had really thrown her for a loop.

Try as he might, Elliot was unable to keep the memories of earlier from rushing in at full force. Though he believed he'd handled himself remarkably well under pressure on the surface, deep down inside he'd been a mess. When Olivia had begun spouting nonsense, it had taken every ounce of strength he possessed to remain aloof. Then his protective instincts had really gone into overdrive when Prochik had made a move, reaching toward his partner. Given his line of work, he couldn't allow himself to be easily shaken, but witnessing Olivia collapse like that had rocked him to his core. That had only happened on a few other occasions – times he would just as soon forget, but knew he never would.

After spending a couple of hours watching mindless drivel on the television, and constantly getting distracted by repetitive visions of his partner collapsing in his arms, Elliot heard the bedroom door open. Footsteps shuffled in the hall briefly, and from the echoing noises, he could tell that Olivia had made a stop in the bathroom. No doubt those bags of intravenous fluid she had received at the hospital had left an uncomfortable pressure on her bladder. Just as he'd predicted, a few minutes later, she appeared in the living room, seemingly surprised to find him sitting on her couch.

"El? What are you still doing here?"

Despite the fact that he knew she would be experiencing some confusion, Elliot couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt – and even somewhat insulted.

"Did you honestly think I would leave you by yourself? Especially given everything that happened today? You were poisoned, Liv."

Olivia felt her cheeks flush. The words certainly hadn't come out the way she had intended. If anything, she was incredibly touched and flattered that Elliot cared enough to stay with her. Her time in the emergency room was mostly cloudy, but from what she could recall, he had not once left her side. But out of anyone, she knew the most that her partner had other responsibilities, and not once would she ever expect him to make her a top priority. The case they were still actively working on not withstanding, he also had a wife and a family at home.

As though he had intuited her thoughts, Elliot was in front of her in an instant, his hands on her shoulders. His voice was steady, but calm as he reassured her that he was exactly where he was meant to be.

"Prochik's questioning has been handled, Liv. His arraignment is scheduled for tomorrow. As for Kathy, I already called and told her I'm staying with you."

"But -"

"But nothing. I don't want you worrying about anything, okay?"

As much as she still wanted to argue, Olivia didn't have the energy. She nodded her head, conceding defeat. Just this once, she would let Elliot have his way. That was why, when he suggested getting something to eat a few moments later, she didn't protest. Instead, she merely asked that the meal be kept simple, as her stomach was still somewhat sensitive. After agreeing to soup and a sandwich, she settled herself on the couch while her partner placed their order with a nearby deli for delivery.

The food had been delivered promptly, and Elliot and Olivia had enjoyed a quiet dinner together. Afterward, they spent some time relaxing and watching television for a few hours before Olivia eventually excused herself to go to bed early. As she mentioned to Elliot before retreating to the bedroom, she had every intention of going to work the following day, and wanted to get as much sleep as possible, in order to clear her head of the remaining cobwebs left behind from a combination of the toxins and the medications she'd received. Just before she closed the door, she called out that breakfast tomorrow would be her treat.

* * *

If Olivia had been expecting her return to work to go smoothly, she would have been in for a few surprises. However, she was a long time veteran of her unit, and well aware that nothing ever happened according to plan. Even though she was relegated to desk duty for the next twenty four hours, there had been no lack of excitement to her day thus far.

First, Francine and Emma Brooks had come to the precinct, bringing with them photographs of the charity event where Lindsay Elding had likely ingested the mushrooms that had killed her. Emma was being most cooperative, but her grandmother was another matter entirely. Ever prim and proper, to this woman there were so many things that simply just weren't done. It appeared to Olivia that she were profoundly ashamed of her granddaughter, and had no problem announcing it to the world.

Things only got worse when a newly out on bail Vincent Prochik arrived with his attorney to answer more questions in regard to the investigation. Something struck Olivia as not right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Instead, her attention was diverted to Prochik, who was increasingly agitated and insisted on speaking to only her. When he inquired if he had the authority to fire his defense counsel, she informed him that he did. The professor immediately did so, sending the confused man out of the room.

It was at that point that Olivia convinced Vincent that he did need a lawyer, only to be told that he wanted to change his plea. Again, something didn't seem quite right, but if she had learned anything during her years on the job, it was never to refuse a confession. She should have trusted her gut.

Later that day, after a whirlwind in arraignment court that nearly resulted in Elliot being held in contempt – Olivia had heard about the debacle through the grapevine – Vincent was once again a free man. Now their attentions were focused on a new suspect, Emma Brooks. It had taken a few days before they had enough evidence to pursue an arrest, but finally, they had the young woman in custody.

The ensuing interrogation had resulted in another trip to the hospital when Emma attempted suicide by purposely ingesting the mushrooms that had been in the evidence bag on the table. Fortunately, the doctors had been able to save her life by pumping her stomach.

The aftermath for Emma, was much worse. In addition to the fact that she would be facing trial for murder charges, her grandmother cut her out of her life completely. The woman had never been able to overlook the fact that Emma was a recovering addict, and this was the final straw to cut all ties. She had shown up at the hospital only to retrieve an heirloom necklace, which she planned to bequeath to Lindsay's daughter. Someone else did show up at Emma's bedside though – despite the fact that she had tried to frame him for murder – Vincent Prochik. There was no denying the love in his eyes, and Olivia could tell he planned to stay by Emma's side throughout everything. To quote the man, he had said " _Nobody's perfect._ "

When Olivia met up with Elliot back at the station after all of this, feeling exhausted, she noticed he looked tired too. When she inquired about it, she was beyond surprised when the man opened up to her.

"I just haven't been sleeping well, Liv. You know the beds in the cribs aren't that comfortable."

Olivia's jaw dropped at the revelation, and she gently prompted her partner to explain further. It turned out that after he had spent the night at her apartment the other day – to help her out after she had been recovering from the events of toxins – Kathy had allowed him in the house only long enough to gather a few of his things. Then she had said it was better they spend some time apart.

"Why didn't you tell me, El? I know my couch isn't exactly the greatest, but you're welcome to use it for as long as you need."

"I didn't want to burden you, Liv."

"Nonsense. That's what friends are for."

To make certain there were no further misunderstandings, Olivia explicitly invited Elliot to stay, to which he accepted. Since they were still experiencing a lull in their paperwork, the conversation soon drifted to other things. Trying to insert a little levity back into the air, Olivia gave her partner a grin. Little did she know what she was about to tease him about would come back to bite her in the ass.

"So, I heard about your little performance in court the other day. What inspired that? Did you remember the video we had in evidence? I don't seem to recall it getting that detailed."

Elliot flushed briefly, wondering just how much he should reveal. The squadroom was mostly deserted, with Fin and Munch out on a call and Cragen in his office. Olivia was the only one within earshot, so he supposed it wouldn't hurt to let her in on the truth.

"There was that, yes. Then there was also you."

Incredulous, Olivia's eyes widened and she brought her hand to her chest, her fingers splayed out.

"Me? What could I possibly have had to do with it?"

Lowering his voice as though he were about to tell a secret – and in a way, he was – Elliot told his partner what really happened when they got back from the hospital. He didn't leave out a single detail, but he also made certain to emphasize that aside from a brief glimpse of her in a bra, he didn't take advantage of her vulnerability either. Then, it had been Olivia's turn to blush, although her cheeks had stained a much darker shade of pink than Elliot's had ever been. Still, she valued his honesty. She also knew it wouldn't have a negative impact on their relationship. Yes, the time may come when he would tease her for it, but he would never judge her.

Cragen chose that moment to stick his head out of his office and tell them both to head home. Their Captain didn't quite know he was sending them to the same place, and they weren't about to tell, but that was beside the point. Heading upstairs to the locker room to retrieve their things, their conversation segued into a discussion about what to get for dinner – and who would be buying.

Knowing her turn to be on the receiving end would come soon enough, Olivia didn't want to pass up an opportunity to make a joke at her partner's expense. So she offered a suggestion for their evening meal, making a purposeful reference to his courtroom performance.

"You know, if you're buying dinner, I could always go for pizza."

Smirking, Elliot shook his head. He should have known she'd have something to say about that. But he wasn't about to let Olivia have the last word.

"Oh, so I'm buying, am I? If that's the case, then that means I get to pick to the toppings."

"Fine by me. Under one condition – you can get anything you want, so long as you don't pick mushrooms."

Picking up his duffel bag, Elliot looped his arm around Olivia's shoulders as he led them toward the door.

"That, my dear, will never be a problem again."


End file.
